New Love and a New Hope
by BriannaTaylor
Summary: After all the tragedies last year, the new headmistress and the rest of the hogwarts staff are relocating Hogwarts for the safety of the students and to hold onto hope for wtevr furture they have left. Romance&love for Ron,Harry&Draco...
1. Relocating

**_A/N – This story is dedicated to my wonderful friend Liz! I wrote this story for you and me girl! lol! Don't be too disappointed yet, I haven't introduced the "new" characters just yet, I'm going to write it as a real story, not just as your "fantasy" hehe… so be patient and just wait until I get to the "best" part. This story is going to be written some-what not J.K Rowling-like. (Seeing as she would never relocate Hogwarts, and if she did it wouldn't be to Canada. lol!) But MOST of it will be pretty much the same material. AND this story WILL be written as a continuation to the HBP, and will have multiple emotions in it, e.g. tragedy, love, romance, and others. Please R&R!_**

New Love and A New Hope…

It is Harry, Ron and Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts, and after all the tragedies that took place last year with the Death Eaters, the fight in the school, Bill's attack, Malfoy, and, lets not forget, Dumbledore's passing, the new Headmistress had decided to relocate Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the students' safety. Also to keep the children learning, to get everyone's minds off things, for the sake of keeping faith, and for holding onto hope for the future, or shall we say, whatever future they have left…

Hogwarts is a known spot to many types of evil, and therefore is no longer safe after what happened last year. So Professor McGonagall (the new Headmistress) decided to relocate the school to Canada, a place where it would be MUCH easier to hide and MUCH safer from dangers. They chose British Columbia, since it was still partially British in a way, and it has lots of mountains and wilderness, a good quality to keep things on the "down-low", seeing as most areas these days are pretty much populated with building/sky-scrapers/factories and houses etc…

The school was moved over the summer, and was now located on a mountain, and of course had all its shielding charms, and protecting charms, hexes and jinxes etc…that Dumbledore had put on the school before his passing.

Hogwarts was the same school, but was now in new territory, and it still had a wonderful view, only now it was overlooking new, mysterious muggle land.

A letter was sent to every Hogwarts students that would be attending to notify them on the new changes and that they would have to leave a week earlier to get to B.C Canada. Things were changing drastically and hopefully for the better…

**Meeting at the end of Last year (6th Book) **

"I'm not happy about this relocating idea one bit Minerva…" said Professor Bins. "Nor am I, but everyone must agree that it is for the better. With what happened to Dumbledore last year, we can never be too careful, and I have to say that it's this or we must close Hogwarts for good! And then there's definitely no hope left!" replied Professor McGonagall. "Of course Minerva, but aren't we admitting defeat if we flee?" questioned Prof. Bins. "Not exactly, if we stay here our chances of surviving are very minimal at his rate. We'll have a much better chance starting over in B.C." answered Prof. McGonagall. "Yes, Minerva's right." agreed a few other teachers. "Well, I guess, but that's not how they would have done it during MY time…" started Prof. Bins, while the rest of the staff tuned him out.

After a days long meeting, the entire Hogwarts staff and the Order had come up with a game plan of what to do for the future of the school and the Wizarding World, which will remain confidential until further notice.

They would be taking action immediately, preparing as fast and as drastically as they could. One of the main things would be notifying the parents of all the students about the "changes".

**The last three weeks of Summer **

The parents of ALL students that would be attending Hogwarts this year were notified by owl about a meeting on the 17th of August. It was concerning drastic measures being taken for the safety of the students "etc…"

Harry was staying with the Weasley's for the summer, when he overheard Mrs.Weasley discussing this "meeting" with Mr. Weasley. "How do you think other parents are going to react when we tell them all that we'll all have to move entirely to another COUNTRY!" shrieked Mrs.Weasley. "Shhhhhhh! Molly, keep it down, we don't want to be overheard!" calmed Mr.Weasley, precautiously. Unfortunately they noticed Harry and sent him into the Living Room while they went and had their "talk" up in their bedroom. Their discussion made Harry very curious indeed…

The nest day was the meeting, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had to explain to the children where they were going and why. "Kids, your Mother and I, well I and Mrs.Weasley to you Harry, are going to attend a meeting for a relocation and rehabilitation of Hogwarts and parts of the Wizarding World." laid out Mr.Weasley. Everyone looked at him in shock!

"WHAT? Are you MAD?" yelled Ginny, angrily! "Now Gin-" started Mrs.Weasley. "NO! I'm not going to calm down! I don't want to leave! I won't! This is where I grew up! This is my home! Why do we have to go!" rambled Ginny. "Now Ginny! We don't know anything for sure! That's what this meeting is for, to figure things out, to answer unanswered questions…" replied Mrs.Weasley. "Fine but I'm not moving!" said Ginny stubbornly. Harry moved over and hugged Ginny comfortingly, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got ready to leave for the meeting. "Now, you children behave, we'll be back later on." said Mrs. Weasley as a quick goodbye, and her and Mr.Weasley apparated.

When Mr. and Mrs.Weasley got back from the meeting, they wore sad faces, and were bearing bad news. It was almost dinner time, so Mrs.Weasley quietly got to work on dinner, while Mr.Weasley rounded up the children.

"Alright everyone, calm down, me and your mother are going to fill you in on what's going to happen, what we were informed at the meeting, and please," he turned and looked at Ginny, "do not freak out, we have no say in any of this. It's not our choice, and if we could we would avoid it at all costs, but at this point, there are no other options." explained Mr.Weasley. "Just tell us already!" shouted Ginny. "Alright well, the thing is…" started Mr.Weasley.

"They have to relocate Hogwarts! It's no longer safe for it to stay where it is; He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named knows that it is the safest place for everyone, due to all the spells and enchantments that Dumbledore placed on it before his passing. To You-Know-Who, Dumbledore's spirit is still there, protecting everyone in it, making it a major target. But he also knows that now that Dumbledore is physically dead, parents will remove their children from Hogwarts and make it easier for you-know-who himself, to conquer. Therefore, we have decided to relocate Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." explained Mr.Weasley.

They all looked at Mr.Weasley in shock and in disbelief. "We…we…ha…have to relocate Ho…Hogwarts?" Stoddard Ginny. "Yes, Ginny." replied Mrs.Weasley very quietly. "Where are we relocating too?" asked Harry confidently. "To B.C Canada." replied Mrs.Weasley. "CANADA?" shouted Ron furiously! "Now Ron, calm down! We know that it's far, but that's the point! You-Know-Who won't find us there, he probably won't even THINK to look there." said Mr.Weasley. "Whatever! This is so stupid!" commented Ron. "Is there anything else Mr.Weasley?" asked Harry, maturely. "Yes, actually there's much more, and if you'll all sit down for dinner, we'll explain it all to you." answered Mr.Weasley. All of them obeyed and went to sit at the kitchen table, not really that hungry, but merely curious for more news.

"Now, the Order is trying to get as many families as we can to permanently move to Canada, so that we can all try to start over. There's nothing much else for us to do here in England, there's no hope against the Dark Lord now that Dumbledore's gone. And Harry, we're not jeopardizing your future for this place when we can continue living more safely in another country. Most families don't even want to send their children to Hogwarts at all anymore, but after the meeting today, we've influenced almost every guardian's of students that should be attending this year, to allow their children to attend. The permanent living idea is still in discussion. Not everyone thinks it's a good idea, but we're trying to save as many as we can. Those who stay behind will either die, or be forced to become followers of the Dark Lord, and that's why we are doing all of this." said Mr.Weasley. Everyone looked at him; waiting for whatever else it is that he's going to say next.

"We'll have to move soon, in the next week, to get settled in a new place in Canada. The Order has already found a location for the school, and some locations for homes, but all that is being clearly thought and planned out as we speak. We'll still have the Burrow; it will just be moved to another country, and be around new people, well mostly muggles should I say…" went on Mr.Weasley. "It's going to be a new start, a new start for everyone hopefully, a new start for whoever wants one, whoever is willing to listen. It's going to be a time for new hope…" and Mr.Weasley concluded his explanation/summary of the meeting.

**A/N – I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short, but it's just an explanation and a bit of a cliffhanger. So to find out how everyone is going to react and to read about the move/relocation of Hogwarts and the Wizarding world, you MUST READ AND REVIEW! Thanx so much guys you all rock! **


	2. The News

Chapter 2 –

"Wow! This is all very sudden!" commented Hermione. "Yes, we know dear, it's shocking and very drastic, but it's going to happen, whether you all like it or not." said Mrs.Weasley, shooting a look at Ginny and Ron. "Well, of course Hermione doesn't have to move, her parents are Muggles of course, so they don't have much to do with our world, although they aren't safe in England. Voldemorte has already started tearing up the town's there, so Hermione, I'd recommend suggesting to your parents the moving idea as well, they'll be getting a letter of course but you know more of the situation to inform them..." explained Mr.Weasley. "Yeah, I will." Replied Hermione confidently, with a hint of worry in her voice. 

"So Mr.Weasley, what am I to do then?" asked Harry. "Well Harry, you've already made your final trip to Privet Drive as Dumbledore had instructed, and the magic is no longer existent there, so you're on your own, you're 17 now, your own person, a grown man." said Mr.Weasley. "Yeah, but what am I to do?" asked Harry. "Well, you can live with us, in the Burrow if you like dear! And of course you're coming to Canada with us!" replied Mrs.Weasley. "Yea...I like that idea. If you don't mind of course." said Harry. "Of course we don't dear! We'll love to have you live with us, of course you, Hermione and Ron will be getting places of your own soon, you're old enough now, we all just have to get used to the new 'Country' first." said Mrs.Weasley. "WHAT? I have to live on my own?" yelled Ron. "No, no dear. Not yet anyways. You can stay with us as long as you like dear." Said Mrs.Weasley, giving Rona big hug, which turned his face as red as his hair. "On second thought..." started Ron, but he didn't finish his sentence.

"What about me?" asked Ginny. "Well, dear, you're not 17 yet are you? Although you will be 17 this year... Oh my! I feel so old, all my children will have left me by next year." whined Mrs.Weasley. "Well, Ginny, you're not moving into your own place any time soon, so I wouldn't get your hopes up. Once you're 17 you can do what you like, but until then we are your parents, and you're living with us." finished Mr.Weasley. "Well I know THAT! I was just making sure that I'm actually allowed to leave once I'm 17...knowing you and Mum you'll want me to stay here forever..." said Ginny. "Of course not dear, we understand how independent you are, you're just my youngest so it's the hardest to let go...but lets not think about that now, it's not important at the moment."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley continued talking about the plans to go to Canada and the whole relocating idea, they went into a bit more detail and told the kids some information that was still pending. (Although they really shouldn't have, but they understood that the kids were old enough to hear the things they had to say...well most of them...

"What about what I think?" yelled Ginny, "I don't want to live in another Country! I like it here! Why do we have to move?" Ginny, being the stubborn and persistent female she was, wouldn't accept the changes that were going to be made. "Ginny dear, if you can't keep your voice down than I suggest you go to your room!" instructed Mrs.Weasley. "Fine!" grumbled Ginny, closing her mouth. "Now, what we're going to do is make a stop to Diagon Alley to withdraw all our money from the bank, and to buy some supplies to last us. The Order is talking to some shop owners now, to convince them to relocate as well. We've got a section up in the mountains set up for a new Diagon Alley, but for now we should buy what we need to last us a while, we have to make a trip there for school supplies anyway." said Mr.Weasley informatively. "When will we be going?" asked Hermione. "In a couple days, we have escorts for us. It should be fine, no need to worry. I think that's all for tonight everyone, you all need your rest." finished Mr.Weasley. "Yes, dears, lets go, it's pretty late." added Mrs.Weasley, shooing them up to bed.

As soon as the kids were in their rooms, (they has all decided to sleep in the same room after the news they had just received.) they began talking about the new precautions being taken, and the new living habits for all of them. "It's so unfair!" said Ginny, "Why do they have to relocate everything?" "Ginny, I think you're looking at this a bit closed mindedly. Don't you see how good this could be? If we stay here we could all die or be forced to do Voldemort's bidding. By leaving, and moving everything, we have a chance, and we can continue living peacefully, we can start over. I think that it's a good idea. You just have to look at in open mindedly, give it a chance Gin." said Harry. "I guess you have a point." she said giving in. "Well I guess it's not that bad, going to a new Country could be fun, we get to meet new people...well, Muggles pretty much, but oh well. It still could be interesting, I've never met many muggles..." said Ron. They continued talking about the positive aspects of relocating until they fell asleep.

After about two days, they finally got to make their trip to Diagon Alley. Hermione had already discussed with her parents into more detail than they got in the letter about the situation and her parents had decided that it would be best to move as well as Hermione. They wanted to stay with their daughter and they wanted her to be safe. Hermione also was very persistent in trying to get her parents to move with her, she wanted them safe as well.

They got to Diagon Alley, and found it as it usually was these days; people huddling in close groups not talking or even looking at anyone else. All of them immediately made their way to Gringott's bank to withdraw all their money. Harry took longer of course, since he was rich, and the Weasley's apparated his money bags to the burrow, where Bill was waiting to receive all the gold and make sure that the bags got there safely, and not somewhere else or stolen. Once they had sent the bags that they weren't going to spend; to the Burrow, they set off to the shops to buy the things that they would need for school, and they stocked up on extra supplies for the time being, due to certain circumstances...

They returned hours later with their arms full of merchandise. "Wow, I haven't done that much shopping in my life." commented Ron, drained of energy. "Yeah, me neither." agreed Harry. The kids helped unpack all the purchases and they all sorted their money. It had been a long day for all of them, and they were all mostly drained form all the running around, and shopping. Ginny and Hermione, being girls, had a bit of fun with it, trying not to pay attention to all the gloominess of other depressed and stressed shoppers. While Ron and Harry on the other hand, found it stressful and tiring, not that fun at all. "I have no idea how you girls can do that for FUN!" said Ron. Hermione and Ginny laughed and Hermione said, "And that's why we women are superior to men, it's how we differ." "Yes, you see you guys get together and played Quidditch or fool around, and eat candy and joke around…you goof off. WE, on the other hand actually make use of our time and we have proper conversations and get things done." added Ginny. Harry and Ron just looked at them, not really understanding what they were saying, so they immediately got up and went to their room, closing the door behind them so the girls would know to leave them alone." "Boys..." the two girls said in unison.


End file.
